


Without You

by BAD268



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: After the reader is taken and tortured by Death Eaters, Harry realizes something.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Without You (Harry Potter X Reader)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Requested: Yes by @JulzLovDraco4Eva on Wattpad  
> Warning: Half-death?

You and Harry had only been together for a year, not much, but it was enough to form a bond. After finding out that Harry was a Horcrux in your sixth year, you were all devastated. You knew that Harry would ultimately die, so of course, you were upset. You did not want to continue the battle, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped you get your strength back. 

During a battle in the Room of Requirements, you and Harry were chasing down Draco and his goons on your brooms. When the room burst into flames, you and Harry split up. What you did not see was Lucius trailing on your tail. As you went to turn around a burning pile of rubbish, your broom started to fail, and you crashed towards the ground. Just before hitting the ground, you were caught on someone else’s broom, Lucius’s broom. By the time you realized who had caught you, Lucius had already flown the two of you out of the room.

He took you to Malfoy Manor where you were tied and brought before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table with his followers sitting around him. He looked you up and down, immediately recognizing who you are.

“Ahh, (Y/N), glad to see you finally join us,” Voldemort spoke with a slight smirk. “Finally come to your senses?”

“I will never become a death eater and I will never talk,” you seethed as you attempted to pull your arms away from Lucius. Voldemort stood up, sensing your struggle, and threw a cruciatus curse at you. Screaming, you fell to the ground as Voldemort’s followers laughed at your pain. “I will not break, Voldemort.” He just laughed and had his fellow death eaters throw multiple curses at you.

~~~~  
Harry was freaking out. Ever since you two were split up in the Room of Requirements, he has not been able to find you. He had a feeling that something bad had happened to you, but he tried to push it away as he fought multiple members of the death eater army. He could not lose you. Hermione said that she saw Lucius apparate from Hogwarts with someone, but she did not get a clear view of who it was. She was the one that voiced the concern that you could be used as leverage to get to Harry.

If he was not afraid to face Voldemort, he was definitely scared now. He received a message from Voldemort saying that he had an offer, but Harry would have to meet death eaters in the forest, alone. Immediately believing you were endangered, he accepted and met the dark lord in the woods. When he arrived, he saw that he was surrounded. Narcissa Malfoy stood beside Voldemort with a tight grip on you.

“I’ll do anything,” Harry started, “just don’t hurt her.”

“Harry, no-“ you tried but were hit by a cruciatus curse, causing you to fall to your knees.

“Thought you might say that,” Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters laughed. “I did think you would want to hear the deal before saying you would do _anything_. But that’s not my problem, is it?” 

”I said I will do anything as long as she lives,” Harry emphasized. 

”Then you'll have no problem with me killing you, right?”

”No.”

”Harry, don't let him,” you screamed in pain before it disappeared once another curse was thrown towards the only family you had left. You felt Narcissa walk from behind you over to Harry, who is now laying on the forest floor, lifeless.

”Is he dead?” Voldemort asked, glaring down at him.

After a moment of silence, Narcissa replied with a short, ”Yes.”

You wanted to scream, fight the evil lord even, anything to avenge the death of the only person who was close to you after the death of your parents earlier in the war. You moved to stand up, but a harsh grip on your upper arm caused you to jolt up. Looking at the one who pulled you, you were met with the dark eye of the immortal man that just killed Harry. He looked you up and down in disgust as he spoke a single sentence to you, ”Get out of here before I change my mind.”

You took off crying and running through the trees and made your way back to the courtyard without stopping. You saw George and Fred fighting some death eaters, and Ron and Hermione were dueling with Greyback. You ran past them, heading straight for the Great Hall in the hopes of finding Molly. You walked in as the majority of people were filling out to be with the mass at the gates, so you caught up to Molly quickly.

You ran into her arms, knocking her off balance for a second, but she immediately reciprocated the hug. Just that action caused you to break down all over again. She was not aware of the horrors that happened at Malfoy Manor nor the forest, but she knew you just needed someone there.

After sitting in the Great Hall for almost an hour, injured people began to come in. You could only infer that the battle had taken a turn for the worst. You attempted to distract yourself with healing classmates and others who fought bravely for Hogwarts, but it did not stop the tears from falling down your rosy cheeks. You were so distracted that you did not notice Harry walk through the doors followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

You had just caught a break from the rush, and you had just taken a seat when you felt someone practically collapse in your arms. You immediately began to assess the damage to this person but stopped short once you recognized their face.

“You are an idiot, Harry Potter,” you cried into his shoulder. “Why would you give yourself up for me?”

“Because I love you,” He started, “I love everything about you (Y/N). It wasn’t until Lucius had taken you that I realized I cannot live without you. I cannot fathom my future without you in it. I am nothing without you by my side, and I never want to be separated from you again.” He pulled away from the hug as he kneeled in front of you. Hermione pulled a small velvet box out of her satchel before handing it to Harry. Inside, a simple gold ring with a medium-sized diamond in the center. “(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), with you do me the greatest honor and marry me?” 

“Of course, you dolt,” You whispered, and he slid the ring on your left ring finger.  
~~  
“Do you, Harry James Potter, take (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Arthur Weasley asked as he revered your wedding nearly a year after the end of the war.

“I do,” Harry responded immediately with a light squeeze of your hands.

“And do you, (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” you smiled, tears were building in your eyes, but you did not let the fall. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione had spent too much time on your make-up for it to be ruined before the reception.

“Then, by the power invested in by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” Harry, feeling rather confident, decided to spin and dip you before planting his lips upon yours in a sweet kiss. Once you pulled apart, you were made aware of the room of people applauding you. Harry blushed madly as he pulled you to stand on your own, and you both turned to the group, smiling wide. “I would like to formally introduce Mr. and Mrs. Potter.”

You both walked down the aisle, and out to the car waiting for you to take you to the location of the reception. You two got to the car quickly, eager to get some alone time before being forced to socialize with everyone. He opened the passenger side door for you and helped you situated your dress before closing the door and going to the driver’s side. He turned on the car and began to drive away before breaking the comfortable silence. 

“You know, I like the sound of (Y/N) Potter,” He smirked.

“Trust me, you're not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
